


Sprain

by ineedspellcheck



Series: Prompt Request [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Sport injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedspellcheck/pseuds/ineedspellcheck
Summary: gothfox asked“I’ll catch you if you keel over.” Kagami and Marinette?Unconscious/Unsteady Sentence Starters
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Prompt Request [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796998
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Sprain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gothfoxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothfoxx/gifts).



Kagami was practicing with Adrien, when a movement caught her eye. She looked up to see Marinette walking in the practice yard.

With Kagami distracted, Adrien, who found an opening, decided to strike. Kagami, being distracted, was shocked by the sudden attack, jumps back. But when she landed, an audible pop is heard.

Kagami shouted in pain as she fell. “Kagami!” Marinette shouted in concern. She runs up to the area where Kagami fell down, curled up and holding onto her ankle.

“Are you alright?” Mr D’Argencourt asked as he moved beside Marinette. Both of them inspecting the ankle. They removed the shoe to find that the ankle is now swelling. 

“God, it hurts so much.” Kagami says in Japanese while holding on her ankle. 

“Okay, let’s see” Marinette gently touched Kagami’s ankle and Kagami moved her foot away from Marinette’s hand and hissed in pain.

“Does it sound like a pop when you landed?” Mr D’Argencourt asked. Kagami nodded “A sprain then, not too bad. But you’ll need to wrap it before it gets worse”.

“Can you move it for me?” Kagami flinched as she attempts to move it. The pain is too much for her to move it much.

“I don’t think I can move it much.” Kagami answered.

“I’ll take her to the nurse’s office, Sir” Marinette says as she lifted Kagami and wrap Kagami’s arm around her. 

“Alright then, back to practice!” Mr D’Argencourt barked at the others.

As she walks her to the nurses office, Kagami almost fell but Marinette caught her just in time.

“Don’t worry, I’ll catch you if you kneel over.” Marinette reassured her.

“Promise?” Kagami asked.

“Promise”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Tumblr  
> https://ineedspellcheck.tumblr.com/  
> Send me any request if you want to


End file.
